


The Chamber

by Pugmom1969



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: what happens when you wake up in crypt of a vampire?





	The Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. The names, characters, places, and incidents are either products of the author's imagination or have been used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, actual events, locales, or organizations is entirely coincidental.

Addison Murphy woke slowly, her head pounding slightly from the abuse it had suffered. She had no idea where she was. The room she found herself in was dark, cold and unfamiliar. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a tall male figure seated in the middle of the room. He was dimly light by the pale moonlight entering the chamber by a high window. The shape of him was regal and mysterious, seated on a rigid chair near the center of the room, tall even while sitting, legs spread, his arms resting on the chair sides.

She levered herself into a seated position carefully and gazed about the large room. Many columns were grandly carved and scattered around the area and the air felt fresh but chilly. Seeing no one else but the man in the chair, Addison decided to venture slightly closer.

Her movement sparked some animation in the statue of a man seated near her. The moonlight had deepened the intensity of the man’s face as shadow and light chased each other across the planes of his visage, leaving his eyes hooded. His dark hair was long and silky, and hung past his broad shoulders, swinging forward as he turned his head towards her. Long pale fingers lifted to beckon her forward.

Shaking slightly, Addison rose to her feet and reluctantly made her way closer to the stranger. Her approach was nearly silent, only the whisper of her nervous breathing filling the chamber. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she stopped just outside of arm’s reach of the tall man. His deep dark eyes bored into her as he raised a hand to motion her closer yet.

Fear and adrenaline sparked in her brain and she wished she knew where she was, who this stranger was, and why she was standing in front of him. Addison took another deep breath, and stepped closer, her lungs seizing when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her irresistibly forward into the cradle of his legs. A gentle push on her other shoulder had her crouched down on her knees. As Addison settled herself between his legs, she was achingly aware of her vulnerability in this moment.

End


End file.
